


beautiful stranger (finally safe for me to fall)

by alwaysgolden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of cheating in past relationships, Recreational Drinking, and i also don't rlly know what to properly tag these things, bakery puns !!, brief mentions of verbal abuse in past relationships, harry works in a bakery, i just keep tagging everything bc i don't want anyone to feel triggered or upset, niall/louis/liam friendship is STRONG in this, ok i will stop talking in the tags this isn't tumblr, ok let's start this, ot3 also work in a coffee shop, slight angst, they order a LOT of takeout, this sounds a lot sadder than it is, very very brief mention of jay and fizzy's passing, very very brief mention of louis being shoved during a fight with an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgolden/pseuds/alwaysgolden
Summary: louis doesn't think he can fall in love again. enter the most beautiful stranger louis has ever seen in his life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	beautiful stranger (finally safe for me to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow. so i started writing this a couple months ago and completely abandoned the idea until a few weeks ago when i suddenly got inspired. 2k words accidentally turned into over 15k, and here we are.
> 
> i want to thank becca (goldensunflowerera) for cheering me on and being the sweetest beta !!
> 
> title is from the song "finally/beautiful stranger" by halsey. the fic is also inspired by the lyrics.
> 
> if you have any questions about the tags feel free to reach out to me and i'll be happy to answer them :)

“Lou, just forget about him.” Liam sighs, sitting next to Louis and laying his head on Louis’ shoulder. “He wasn’t good for you.”

Louis lets out a huff, wrapping an arm around Liam and laying his head on top of his. “It’s just so hard. I thought he was the one, Li.”

“He cheated on you more than once. He wasn’t worth it Lou. I know it’s hard to forget about someone you gave so much to, but please promise me you won’t let this stop you from finding someone you deserve.”

Louis lets out a shaky breath. He nods, and Liam looks up and smiles at him. 

\--

Nearly two months later, Louis has become fascinated by a man who regularly comes to the coffee shop he works in. He always smiles at Louis and gives him a little wink when he gets his drink. It’s been almost a full month since he’s come around, and Louis is completely fascinated by the energy the beautiful stranger possesses. 

“Listen lad, you’ve gotta do something about this crush of yours.” Niall says one night during closing while mopping the floor. 

Louis sighs, wiping down the counter and letting his head fall back dramatically. “Niall, you don’t understand. I’m not like that. I can’t just… make a move! I don’t even know his _name_!”

Niall chuckles, “Jesus Lou, you’re gettin’ all defensive! Someone’s got a crush!”

Louis stops cleaning and tosses his damp rag at Niall. It misses and falls to the floor. Niall picks it up and puts it in the soap bucket, ringing it out and tossing it back to Louis, who catches it in his hands. 

“He’s gorgeous, Niall. But I can’t. I’m just two months out of the worst breakup of my life. I don’t know if I’m ready to get my heart broken again.”

Niall’s lip juts out in a pout, eyes looking down as he mops the floor. “I just want you to be happy. It could turn into something great, you just have to let it happen.”

Louis finishes wiping down the counter. He takes his hat off and sweeps his hair underneath it. “I appreciate it Niall. I just…”

“I know, I won’t push it anymore.” Niall says, wheeling the mop bucket to the supply closet. 

Louis knows Niall is right. He sighs and lays his arms across the counter, letting his head fall on top. He does find the coffee shop stranger quite attractive. He just isn’t fully committed to putting his heart out on the line again. 

Niall returns and places an arm around Louis’ shoulder. “C’mon, we’ll order a pizza. Mine and Liam’s treat.”

Louis falls into the touch of his friend, the two walking to the side door that leads up to their apartment and falling into step as they climb up the stairs. Niall unlocks the door, swinging it open and smiling at Liam, who’s sat on the couch.

“Pizza time?” He asks. Louis and Niall both nod. “I’ll call.”

Louis plops down on the couch next to Liam, his head falling on his shoulder. Liam wraps an arm around Louis, tugging the smaller boy closer to his side. Louis turns his attention to the TV, smiling when he realizes Liam put in the _Grease_ DVD. 

The rest of the night is spent eating pizza and singing along to his favorite songs from the movie. When they all go to bed, Louis finds it hard to sleep. He can’t stop thinking about the beautiful coffee shop man; maybe he should take a leap of faith. Whether he’s truly ready to get his heart broken again is the question. It’s near 3 am when Louis finally falls asleep, endless thoughts of the sweet smile and bright green eyes filtering through his mind.

\--

It’s a warm Tuesday evening a few weeks after his conversation with Niall. The shop is closing in a half hour, and in comes Louis’ beautiful stranger. He orders his usual, and when Louis hands it to him, the man gives him a wide, toothy grin. 

“You know,” Louis says to the man, “you’ve been coming here for nearly a month as a regular and I have yet to know your name.”

“It’s Harry.” And oh. His voice is deep and smooth, slow like honey. 

“Harry.” Louis parrots. “I’m Louis.”

The man smiles, “Well, Louis. It’s nice to meet you.”

Harry turns on his heel and Louis calls out to him, “Wait!”

Harry faces Louis, looking at him with a puzzled expression. _It’s now or never, Tomlinson,_ he thinks to himself.

“This is kind of a ballsy move on my part and I barely know you, but would you want to go grab a drink after my shift? I’m off in about a half hour.”

Harry lets out a soft giggle, and Louis is enamored. “Well, Louis. I actually would like that.”

“Okay, yeah, great. There’s a pub on the corner, I’ll meet you there?”

Harry nods. “Bye Louis. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Louis holds his breath until Harry leaves the shop, then lets out a loud sigh. He turns to face Niall, whose mouth is hung open in shock.

“That was out of character.” Niall says as he wipes down the counter and the register. 

Louis lets out a quiet laugh. “Be proud, Nialler. It’ll probably never happen again.”

Niall shakes his head, letting out a soft chuckle. “You make me laugh, Tommo.”

“There’s something about him. I don’t know, Niall.”

“Like we’ve established, he is quite a looker.”

Louis and Niall finish closing up the shop, and Niall makes his way up to their apartment while Louis walks to the pub down the street.

He walks in, smiling when he sees Harry tucked away in the corner of the bar. Harry’s eyes light up when he sees Louis. He approaches Harry and smiles as he slides into the seat next to Harry. He turns and faces him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

“I wasn’t totally sure what to get you, but you gave off a Stella vibe.”

Louis smiles widely, “Lucky guess.”

Harry smiles back, “So, Louis.”

"So, Harry.”

Harry smiles softly, eyes meeting Louis’, “What can I know about you?”

And right there, Louis melts. He begins to tell Harry about his life in Doncaster, his mother raising him and her becoming his best friend, getting to watch his siblings grow up, meeting Liam and Niall, losing his mother and sister, working in the coffee shop, loving music and wanting to sing and writing some of his own stuff from time to time but never publishing it, losing his last boyfriend because he cheated, and yes, he really does like Yorkshire tea with only a splash of milk. Harry listens intently, giving appropriate reactions when necessary, and staring at Louis like he’s the only person in the entire world. 

Harry returns the favor. He tells Louis about growing up in Holmes Chapel, how living with his mother and sister shaped him into the person he is today, going to law school but dropping it to work in a bakery and play gigs part time to live his dream as a musician, the ups and downs of relationships, self discovery, wanting to travel and see the world. Louis soaks every word in, watching the way Harry’s lips form every syllable, and taking in the way his eyes and hands become expressive as he tells the stories of his life. 

At a certain point, Louis is feeling a slight buzz of excitement, and Harry must be too, because they end up in the middle of the pub dancing to the music on the radio. 

“I don’t understand how your torso can be so coordinated, yet your feet move like you’re just learning to walk.” Louis says, which causes Harry to let out a loud squeal of laughter and dance even worse. Louis hunches over, clutching his stomach as Harry continues to embarrass himself. 

“You can laugh all you want Louis, I have excellent moves.” Harry says, reaching out to grab Louis’ hands. 

Almost like a reflex, Louis flinches. 

“I’m sorry. Did I do something?” Harry asks. 

“No,” Louis stands tall, “sorry. Sorry. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Louis reaches his hands out, and Harry takes them into his own. 

They dance around and laugh and Louis definitely wants to kiss him, but he keeps that thought to himself in fear of Harry rejecting him. 

Around 11, the pair decide to leave. Louis’ place is closer, but he’s afraid of Liam and Niall questioning his newfound boy, so they decide to walk to Harry’s apartment which is about a ten minute walk from the bar. 

The two are a complete giggling mess, they sing loudly and Louis stops in the middle of the street to do a dramatic air guitar performance to the end of “We Will Rock You”, which has Harry laughing so hard he snorts, which sends the two into a loud, laughing frenzy. 

They make it back to Harry’s apartment and Louis immediately feels at home. Harry asks if he can put on a record, and Louis would never say no to music, so the two end up slow dancing together in Harry’s living room to a Fleetwood Mac album. 

“Louis.” Harry whispers, causing Louis to look up with curious eyes. He smiles at Harry, he loves the way his name rolls off of Harry’s tongue. He could listen to it forever. 

“Yes Harry?”

“I want to say that even though we only just started to know each other, I’m really feeling something here. I like you a lot, and if you’d like to, I would really love another date.”

Louis almost drops to the floor in shock. No one has ever been that straightforward with him. He spins Harry around, and Harry gives a Stevie Nicks-esque twirl that leaves Louis hypnotized. While he spins Harry, he can’t help but feel a swell of emotions building up inside his gut. 

“Can I tell you something?” Louis asks. 

Harry stops spinning, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist and beginning to sway again. He nods, and Louis lets out a shaky breath. 

“No one is ever this honest or open with me, everyone I’ve ever let in romantically has always tried to hurt me. It’s nice to have someone treat me like this. It is really fast, but I feel something with you I never felt with my past boyfriends. I just… I hope you stick around, Harry Styles.”

Harry smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead. “I’m enamored with you and we’ve only gone out on one date, Louis Tomlinson. I’m not going anywhere.”

Louis looks up at Harry, smiling softly. The two stop moving, staring into each other’s eyes intently. Louis presses himself closer to Harry’s chest and moves his hands so they’re resting on Harry’s shoulders. Harry leans his forehead against Louis’ and closes his eyes. 

Louis can feel Harry’s breath, they’re so close. He’s never wanted to kiss a set of lips more in his life, he thinks. He’s so scared of letting people in; he doesn’t want to, he can’t get hurt again. But there’s something so safe about Harry, something he can’t resist. He’s terrified, but he doesn’t pull away when Harry finally, _finally_ makes the move and kisses Louis. 

He’s never felt a kiss so gentle and intimate. Harry is careful in every move he makes. They start slow, lips pressed together for a few seconds before Louis tilts his head slightly, their kiss growing deeper. Harry moves one hand to Louis’ neck, fingers gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as their lips move together. Harry is the first to break away, his lips curling into a smile as his eyes flutter open. 

Louis looks up at Harry and smiles, genuinely smiles. Harry just stares at him with big green eyes, his cheeks slightly blushed, his face so innocent.

“It’s getting late and I have a shift tomorrow.” Louis says sheepishly. 

“I’ll call you a Lyft.”

Louis feels a sudden loss of warmth when Harry pulls away and takes his phone out of his pocket. He swipes and taps on the screen a few times before handing it to Louis to type in his address. 

“It says it’ll be here in three minutes.” Louis says, handing the phone back to Harry. 

Harry puts his phone back in his pocket and extends his hand out to Louis. “I’ll walk you out.”

The two make the walk down to the lobby and out the front door of Harry’s building. They stand outside, and Harry swings their hands back and forth. 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Louis.” Harry says. 

“Me too,” Louis agrees. “Do you think we can do it again?”

Harry smiles, “I’d like that. Can I get your number?”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to smile. He holds his free hand out for Harry’s phone and types in his number. Just then, the Lyft pulls up to the building. 

“Well, my ride’s here. Thank you Harry.” Feeling a high from their kiss still, Louis makes a move and presses a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek before opening the car door and greeting his driver. He looks through the window and waves to Harry.

A few moments later, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. 

_Had a wonderful time Lou, text me when you get home :)_

_See you during your shift tomorrow.- H_

Louis smiles at his screen the remainder of the ride. When the driver pulls up to his apartment, Louis thanks him and in a giggly daze manages to make it up to his apartment. 

_I’m back Harold. Tonight was a lot of fun. I’ll see you tomorrow !_

“Well where have you been you dirty stayout?” Niall perks up from his spot on the couch. 

Louis smiles, walking towards the couch and sitting next to Niall. “I was with Harry.”

“And?”

“And… what?” Louis furrows his brows. 

“You’re smitten.” 

“Am not!” Louis whines. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out, smiling when he sees it’s Harry. 

“Oh? Then who’s making you smile like that?” Niall pokes Louis cheeks. 

“Okay, maybe it is him.” Louis’ face scrunches up. 

“Liam! Get in here!” Niall yells. 

Liam comes into the living room a few moments later, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What are you yelling for Niall?”

“We’ve got a smitten kitten on our hands. He was with Harry.” Niall beams. 

“Coffee shop cutie?” Liam questions, sitting down in the love seat and facing Louis. “You were out with him this whole time? I thought you said they were just getting a drink at the pub, Niall.”

“Yeah, well we ended up staying for a few more and then we went back to his place. And he happens to be wonderful. We spent all night getting to know each other and it was… it was amazing. I don’t know how to describe it. I haven’t felt this in so long.”

Niall and Liam exchange a glance. 

“We told you something would come along.” Liam says softly. “Are you seeing him again?”

“Tomorrow at the coffee shop.”

“What did the kiss feel like?” Niall asks. 

“How did you k-”

“You’re blushing like a fool and you’ve got a little pep in your step. I want details, Tomlinson.”

Louis blushes, “It was really sweet. We only kissed once, but we were just dancing around his living room to Fleetwood Mac and then we just… kissed.”

“That’s. Okay, that’s actually adorable,” Niall says. “Well, unfortunately, I need to go to bed. But I’m happy for ya Lou.” Niall presses an obnoxiously loud kiss to Louis’ forehead, does the same to Liam, and a couple seconds later his bedroom door is shut. 

“So Lou, you’re happy with how things went?” Liam asks. 

“I really, really am. I’m terrified of how things will go from here, but for now, I’m happy with how tonight turned out.”

“I’m glad Lou. So, when do we get to meet the lad?”

“I went on one sort of date with him and you already want to meet him?”

Liam shrugs. 

“You’ll meet him, Li. And you’ll like him a lot. Promise.”

Liam leans over and pinches Louis’ cheek, standing and stretching, “Goodnight Lou, I’m glad you had a nice night.”

Louis smiles and watches Liam walk down the hall to his room. Louis lays down on the couch, contemplating whether or not he should send Harry a ‘goodnight’ text. He falls asleep before he can do so.

\--

Louis is excited to be at work, knowing that Harry will come in at some point today. Niall notices the change in attitude. 

“So, you woke up on the right side of the bed?” Niall asks during a slow lag in the day as he wipes down the counter. 

Louis shakes his head, “Shut up Niall.”

“What time is your coffee shop lover coming for his regular?” 

“Don’t know.” Louis shrugs. “And he’s not my lover.”

Niall laughs, mumbling an “Okay, sure.”

Louis just rolls his eyes at Niall’s dramatics, “Need me to wipe down the tables?”

“That would be lovely.” Niall tosses Louis the damp rag he had been using.

Louis walks out from behind the counter and busies himself during the slow patch by wiping down the tables, humming along to the acoustic station Niall decided to play today. 

“Niel, you should do an acoustic set here one day. People eat that up; live music in coffee shops. Doesn’t hurt that you’ve got some good looks either.”

“Maybe, I don’t have any good songs though.” Niall shrugs as he checks the inventory on the iPad for the day so far. “We’ve barely made anything today.”

“Oh hush, your songs are genius. And don’t worry about money, it’s only just after one. We haven’t had the after work rush.” Louis laughs. He finishes wiping down the tables and goes to wash his hands in the bathroom. 

Louis stares at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, fixing his hair under his hat and smiling to himself. Soon, Harry will be walking into the shop, looking like a complete dream. Louis keeps thinking of that moment, and it fuels him to get through the after work rush, and he doesn’t let the smile fade from his face, not even when a snotty business woman claims her coffee is made wrong and Louis has to remake the order three times. (For the record, it was perfect the first time, but who is Louis to argue with a customer?)

It’s nearing five thirty, and Louis is growing impatient. The minutes tick by slower, and Louis begins to slowly clean up the rush hour mess, letting his negative thoughts creep in and convincing himself that Harry won’t come by today. 

At five fifty, the bell above the door rings, and Louis’ face brightens at the sight of a flush cheeked Harry. 

“Hi Louis.” Harry breathes out. “Sorry, my shift ended up running late.”

Louis beams, “Just glad you’re here. Your usual?”

“Please.” Harry says, making his way to the register. 

“Harry, right?” Niall asks as he puts the order in and accepts Harry’s card. 

“Yes.” He smiles. 

“Niall, nice to meet ya. Well, officially.”

Louis busies himself with making Harry’s order and listens to Niall and Harry make small talk. 

“Nice to meet you too, Louis told me you live above the shop with him.”

“Yep, we live with our other friend Liam. He works here part time, but Louis and I work full time here.”

“That’s lovely.” 

Louis walks over to where the two are chatting and hands Harry his coffee.

“Thanks darling.” Harry says sweetly. “Louis, would you maybe want to grab dinner?”

Louis nods, “Meet me in front of the shop at 6:30 and we can figure out where to go.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you around Niall. Bye Lou.”

Louis waves and watches Harry leave. Niall giggles to himself as he walks to lock up the shop and switch to the ‘closed’ sign. Louis furrows his brow.

“Why are you giggling?” Louis asks as he returns to cleaning his station. 

“Just happy for you, s’all Louis.”

“Hmm. How much do we have left to do?”

“Just have to count the money. If this is you asking if you can clock out a few minutes early to go freshen up for your dinner with Harry, I’m giving you permission.”  
  
Louis kisses Niall’s cheek with an overexaggerated ‘mwah!’ sound before taking off his hat and apron off and running to go through the back room to hang them up. In an excited daze he manages to exit the coffee shop and find his way up to his apartment. He ditches his work pants for black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and his black Vans. He doesn’t have time to shower, so he does an extra few swipes of deodorant, sprays some cologne, and runs his fingers through his hair, satisfied that it manages to stay in an intentionally looking messy fringe. 

He grabs his wallet, phone, keys, and his favorite denim jacket before practically running down the stairs. He waits outside his door and smiles when he sees Harry approaching. 

“Hi.” Harry says softly. He holds his hand out for Louis, who happily takes it.

“Hi.” Louis says back, leaning into Harry’s side as they walk. 

“Where should we eat?”

“Diner?” Louis suggests. 

Harry nods, and the two walk down the block to the local diner. Louis holds the door for Harry, who smiles kindly at the gesture. 

“Good evening, just the two of you?” The hostess asks, grabbing two menus.

“Yes please.” Louis says, following the hostess to a booth tucked away in the corner. 

“Your waitress will be here shortly. Enjoy your night!” The hostess says, and the pair say their thank you’s as she turns on her heel. 

“Sorry it’s not that fancy, but they have the best after work junk food and I’m in desperate need of a milkshake.” Louis says, unfolding the menu and quickly scanning to see what he wants. 

Harry giggles, blushing as he hides behind the menu. Louis nudges their menus together, causing Harry to peer over the top of his. 

“You’re so endearing.” Louis hears himself saying before he can stop himself.

Harry ducks back behind the menu and giggles again. Their waitress comes to the table, notepad in hand and a soft smile on her face.

“Good evening, I’m Beth. Can I get you boys something to drink while you look over the menu?”

“Just one Oreo milkshake please.” Louis says, ordering for the two of them. He turns to Harry, “Trust me on this one, they have the best milkshakes.”

Beth smiles as she makes a note, “Alrightly, I’ll bring that out for you guys with some waters.”

Beth leaves the table, and Louis sets his menu down. 

“The best milkshakes, you say?” Harry asks, copying Louis and setting his menu down. 

Louis nods enthusiastically. “They’re so good! They come in a huge glass and there’s two Oreos on top, and a lot of whipped cream. And there’s no cherry, which makes it all the better.”

“Heyyy! What’s wrong with the cherry on top?” Harry pouts.

“It’s a fruit ruining a perfectly good dessert. It’s fine with other desserts, but stay away from my milkshake.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow, “You’re awful passionate about this subject.”

“I’m passionate about dessert, what can I say?”

“And here’s your milkshake with two straws,” Beth winks at the two, “are you guys ready to order?”

“I think so, you go first Harry.” 

“I’ll take the grilled cheese, please.”

Beth nods, “For you sweetheart?”

“I’ll take a cheeseburger with Swiss, and can we get an order of fries to share?”

“Of course, is that all?”

The two nod. 

“Alright, I’ll have that out for you soon. I can take your menus.”

Harry and Louis hand Beth their menus and smile as she leaves the table again. They grab their straws and put them in the milkshake. 

“Now Harold, we have to eat our Oreos first.” Louis says, taking one of the two Oreos out from the whipped cream.

Harry follows suit. They finish the cookies, and Louis insists Harry has the first sip. Harry’s eyes widen as he swallows. 

“Oh wow.” Harry says. “That is really good.”

Louis laughs as Harry goes for another big gulp, taking the opportunity to scoop some whipped cream off the top and wipe it on Harry’s nose. 

“You little menace.” Harry says quietly, but there’s no malice behind it. His eyes are bright and shining, his lips are pulled into a slight smirk.

“Sorry?” Louis says sweetly, licking the remaining whipped cream off the tip of his finger. Harry wipes his nose with a napkin and laughs. 

Harry pushes the glass toward Louis, encouraging him to take a sip. Louis smiles, taking a sip and keeping his eyes on Harry the entire time to make sure he doesn’t pull any whipped cream stunts like Louis did. 

“So, Harry.”

“So, Louis.”

“I can’t stop thinking about our kiss.” Louis admits, pushing the milkshake back into the middle of the table. 

Harry smiles a big toothy grin at that, dimple on the left side of his face prominent. It takes everything in Louis to not poke it.

“Really now?” Harry asks, cheeks turning pink.

Louis nods. “It was really nice. And I would like to do it again, if you would also like to do it again.”

If it’s possible, the smile on Harry’s face grows even wider. “I would really like to kiss you again, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis blushes, and Harry reaches his hand across the table and holds it open for Louis, who happily takes it and laces their fingers together. The pair stare at each other for a few moments, and Louis feels himself falling deeper and deeper for a man he’s only been on one and a half proper dates with. He feels it in his chest that Harry won’t be leaving his life for a long, long time. 

“You’re thinking of something.” Harry states.

Louis smirks, “Am I?”

“You’re doing a cute little eyebrow scrunch.”

“Just thinking of how cute you are.” Louis smiles, leaning across the table to take a sip of the milkshake. 

Harry does the same, their foreheads touching and their lips so, so close. 

“Your eyes have a little blue in them if you look really closely.” Louis says softly, before Harry leans closer and pecks his lips quickly. 

“Your face has a lot of cute on it.” Harry says, and Louis can’t help but laugh. 

“Your pickup lines have a lot of ridiculous in them.”

“They work, don’t they?” Harry teases. He stands, “Scooch, wanna sit next to you.”

Louis happily obliges, allowing Harry into the booth with him. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

Louis is falling. But unlike the other times, he feels safe, he feels like Harry will be there to catch him. It’s finally safe. He leans his head on Harry’s shoulder and smiles, fiddling with the straw wrapper and letting Harry hold his free hand. 

“My roommates and I usually have a guys night on Fridays. Would you want to come over and meet them?” Louis asks. 

Harry smiles, “I’d really like that.”

“Good, they already want to meet you.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s jaw. 

“Oh do they now?” Harry asks, squeezing Louis’ hand. 

“Yeah, they do.”

Harry smiles at that, leaning his head against Louis’ and sighing contently. Beth comes over with their food, smiling at the seat change. 

“Your grilled cheese, and your burger, and the fries. Can I get you boys anything else?” She asks sweetly, setting the fries between them. 

The boys shake their heads, and Beth nods and tells them to enjoy. Louis picks up a fry and holds it out for Harry, who happily munches it. The two eat in a comfortable silence, alternating between their food, fries, and sharing sips of the Oreo milkshake. When Beth returns with the check, Louis swipes it away from Harry and pays before he has a chance to even see how much everything was. 

“You can get it next time sweetcheeks.” Louis says, pinching Harry’s cheek and leaving the check on the table. 

The two leave, waving a goodnight to Beth, who smiles warmly at the two as they leave the restaurant. 

“It’s still early.” Harry says, checking his phone. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Louis says. He takes Harry’s hand and begins to walk down the street. There’s a park a few minutes away, so Louis decides to take Harry there. 

There’s a slight chill in the air, which gives Harry an excuse to wrap his arm tightly around Louis and pull him closer into his side as they walk. Louis falls into the touch, the little voice in the back of his head slowly making its way into his thoughts. 

_You don’t deserve this. You’re falling too hard and you’ll only get your heart broken again in the end, Harry won’t want you. You’re going too fast and you’ll end up alone in the end._

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, stopping in his tracks and causing Harry to come to a halt. 

“Are you alright Lou?” Harry asks, unwrapping himself from around the smaller boy and taking his face in his hands.

Louis can’t bring himself to look at Harry. He really doesn’t deserve this. Not in the slightest.

“Harry I’m sorry.” Louis steps back. Harry’s eyebrows pull together in confusion, his hands falling from Louis’ cheeks.

“Lou, what’s wrong?”

“I have to go.” Louis turns on his heel.

“Louis, wh-”

Louis turns to face Harry, his face breaking the longer he looks at Harry’s confused and hurt expression. “I had a nice time tonight. Okay? I just- dammit. I have to go.” Louis shakes his head and continues to walk, leaving Harry confused in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Louis makes it back to the apartment, opening the door and letting out a sigh of relief when he sees that Niall and Liam aren’t in the living room. He creeps quietly to his room, sighing to himself thinking he escaped the questioning of his roommates, that is until Liam’s door pops open. 

“You’re home early Louis. Everything okay?” Liam asks. 

Louis stops. “I messed it up,” he says quietly, sliding against the wall and burying his face in his hands. He feels Liam sit next to him, their knees knocking together. 

“What happened?” Liam asks. 

“I don’t deserve him. That’s what happened. I don’t deserve him and I freaked out and left.” Louis winces as he thinks of Harry’s hurt expression as he left him on the sidewalk. 

“Oh, Louis.” Liam sighs, a hint of worry clear in his voice. “You are so deserving of someone who makes you feel happy.”

Louis looks up, tears filling his eyes.“No I’m not. How come every guy I’ve ever been with has broken my heart? Cheated on me? Always told me I wasn’t good enough? Please tell me, Liam. What makes you think I’m so deserving of love?”

Niall pokes his head out of his room, immediately coming to sit across the two when he notices what’s happening. 

“Louis,” Niall places a hand on his knee, “those guys didn’t realize what they had. And you really seem to like Harry, and by the looks of it Harry seems to like you too. I know it’s hard to see, but you truly do deserve love.”

Louis wipes under his nose with his hand, tears falling down his cheeks as Niall continues.

“Liam and I love you, your whole family loves you. We all know how deserving you are of someone who loves you romantically. It’ll happen. You just have to let it happen.”

“I messed it up between Harry and I.” Louis says quietly. “I really like him. I messed it up.”

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Sighing, he takes it out and his bottom lip trembles when he sees it’s Harry. He unlocks his phone.

_Hey Lou, I just wanted to check up and see if you’re okay. I’m not sure what happened tonight, but I’m sorry if I had anything to do with it. I never want to hurt or upset you._

_If you don’t want to see me again, I understand. I really like you, and if we could talk things out I’d really like that. I’ll be at the coffee shop tomorrow to get my usual. Like I said, I’m enamored with you, Louis Tomlinson. I hope you’ll want to see me again._

“Who is it?” Niall asks. 

“Harry.” Louis says quietly. “He still wants to see me.”

Liam smiles, “Text him back. He clearly likes you enough to check up on you.”

“What do I say?”

“Well, do you want to see him again?”

Louis nods. “I do.”

“Then tell him that.” Niall says. 

Louis hesitantly begins to type. _I’m sorry about tonight. I can explain better in person tomorrow._

He looks up at Liam and Niall.  
  
“I love you Louis.” Niall says, squeezing his knee. Louis leans on Liam’s shoulder and grabs for Niall to join their little huddle. 

\--

The next day, Louis is completely on edge. He’s glad today is rainy and gloomy, it means that less people will stop in the shop, which means less he has to mess up. Niall notices the change in Louis, giving him little housekeeping chores to do to keep him busy and his thoughts away from Harry. 

While Louis is cleaning off the coffee machine he hears a familiar voice say his name. He spins on his heel, Harry walking towards the counter. His jacket is covered in small raindrops, the front of his hair that peeks out from his hood has water droplets dripping from the ends. Louis still thinks he looks perfect. 

“Hi Louis.”

“Hi Harry.”

Niall waves a quick hello to Harry before scurrying off to the back. The two stare at each other for a few moments, with Louis the first to break the silence. 

“I’m sorry.” He manages to say. 

“What happened?” Harry asks carefully. 

“Last night was going really well.” Louis starts. 

“I know, Louis. That’s why I’m so confused.”

Louis leans against the counter, fiddling with the string on his apron. “I just… all my life, I’ve never felt like I was good enough or deserving enough for a relationship. Any guy I’ve been with has… well, has treated me like crap. And then you come along and start treating me nicely and I felt like I let myself fall too quickly. I can’t have my heart broken again, Harry.”

“What makes you think I would break your heart, Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis shrugs. 

“I hope you know you’re deserving of love. I want to be the one to show you.” 

And at that, Louis’ eyes immediately fill with tears. “You… you what?”

Harry giggles, wiping his thumb across Louis’ cheek and catching a fallen tear, “I said you’re deserving of love and I want to prove that to you. When your shift is over, would you like to come over?”

Louis nods, face still in Harry’s hand. “Good. I’ll make you dinner and we can have a quiet night?”

Louis nods again, and Harry lets go of his face. Louis immediately misses the touch. He watches as Harry walks to the front door, turning around once more, “I’ll send you my address so you can take a Lyft.”

The door shuts, and Louis is left speechless. 

“You alright Louis?” Niall asks, peeking his head out from the back room. Louis nods. “Are you going out tonight?”

“He’s making me dinner.” Louis says quietly. 

“See? Things are getting better.” Niall says. “Listen, if you want to get off early to shower and get ready for your date and send Liam down here to finish your shift I don’t mind. He’s back early from work and said he wouldn’t mind the extra half hour.”

Louis nods again, taking off his hat and making his way upstairs. He opens the door and Liam perks up from his laptop. 

“Hey mate,” Liam says, shutting his laptop.

“Thank you Liam.” Louis says genuinely. “Means a lot.”

Liam pinches Louis cheek and walks out the opened door. Louis shuts it when Liam leaves, sighing to himself and making his way to shower. 

He lets the warm water run over his skin, closing his eyes for a couple of minutes and trying to clear his mind. 

“It’ll be okay,” he says out loud to himself, almost believing it, “it’s just Harry.”

Except, that’s the problem. It’s not _just_ Harry. It’s Harry. Harry, who without even saying a word, made Louis feel things. Harry, who he only really got to know the past few days, has made him question all of his thoughts and feelings and completely flipped his whole world upside down in the best way possible. 

He washes his hair and body, and turns the shower off. He dries himself off, quietly padding to his room and rummaging through his closet to find an outfit to wear. He settles on a maroon shirt and black jeans, running his hands through his quickly drying hair.

He sits on his bed and takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and mentally prepare for how to face Harry for longer than a few minutes. He gets dressed and runs the towel through his hair. He drops it in his hamper and walks to the bathroom, fixing his hair and staring at his reflection for a few moments.

Louis slips on a pair of socks and Vans before grabbing his denim jacket from the hook in the front. He takes his time walking down the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets. He calls the Lyft, and patiently waits until it pulls up. He greets the driver and pulls out his phone. Instead of texting, he decides to call Harry. 

“Hey,” Harry says. 

Louis smiles, “Hey. I’m in the Lyft.”

“Good, good. I hope you like pad thai, I make a pretty decent one.” Harry says over the phone. His voice still sounds so smooth and careful, every syllable rolling off his tongue perfectly. 

“Sounds good,” Louis hums. 

“Not that I mind getting to hear your voice for an extra few minutes, but why did you call?”

“Just felt like it.” Louis leans his head against the window. 

Harry chuckles softly, “Well, how far away are you?”

“Dunno, a couple minutes I assume?”

“Would you like me to come down and meet you?”

“If you’re not too caught up making dinner.” Louis says quietly. 

“It’s almost done, I’ll walk down now.”

The two are silent for a few moments.  
  
“Still there Lou?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

The Lyft approaches Harry’s building, a smile creeping along his face when he sees Harry walk out of the front doors. 

“I see you.” Harry says in a sing song style. 

Louis smiles, waving through the window and hanging up the phone so he can tip the driver. “Have a nice night.”

The driver smiles and says the same as Louis exits the car. Harry waits there with a soft smile on his face. “Hello, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Hello, Harry Styles.” 

The two begin to walk, and Louis immediately misses the feeling of holding Harry’s hand as they walk together. He brushes his knuckles against Harry’s, causing the taller boy to look down and brush his fingers against the back of Louis’ hand before lacing their fingers together. They make it to Harry’s apartment, and Louis’ nose is immediately filled with the scent of pad thai. 

“That smells delicious.” Louis says. He follows Harry to the kitchen and stands awkwardly by the island. 

“Just sit and relax.” Harry says, his back to Louis as he works at the stove. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Whatever you have is fine, to be quite honest.” Louis says. 

Harry hums and goes to the cabinet and grabs two wine glasses. He goes to another cabinet and takes out a bottle of red wine. He pours a bit into each glass and brings one to Louis. 

Louis smiles and thanks Harry softly. 

“What should we cheers to?” Harry asks. 

“A quiet night with good company.” Louis chuckles. 

“To a quiet night with good company it is then.” Harry clinks their two glasses together and Louis sighs as the bitter wine hits his tongue. 

Harry grabs two bowls and puts some of the food in each bowl. He grabs two forks from a drawer and hands a bowl to Louis, walking around to sit next to him. Louis takes a bite and immediately lets out a moan of satisfaction. 

“Harold, this is delicious.” Louis says. 

Harry smiles, “Thanks Lou.”

They sit for a few minutes in silence, Louis enjoying every bite of the deliciousness Harry cooked up and the excellent wine Harry paired with the meal. 

“So, Lou. Is everything okay?” Harry asks carefully. 

Louis turns to face Harry, “I need to be honest.”

Harry sets his fork down and turns to face Louis, gently placing a hand on his thigh and staring at him with piercing green eyes. Louis thinks he can get lost in Harry’s perfect, crisp green gaze for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. He lets out a soft breath before he begins to speak. 

“I told you before that I’ve been screwed over in relationships before. I’ve been told so many times by boyfriends I trusted with everything in me that I wasn’t good enough and that I’m not worthy of love. My last boyfriend cheated on me three times, that I know of anyway. Our last fight was bad. He shoved me repeatedly and told me I wasn’t worthy of his love. He kicked me out of his apartment and I had to move in with Liam and Niall on a whim. I thought that’s all I deserved. I know I said a lot of this in the coffee shop today, but I truly don’t know what a real relationship is supposed to feel like. I’m sorry for running off and if it upset you, but this is all new for me. And it’s happening so fast. I don’t mind, because I feel like I can trust you, even though it’s only been a few days. I’m laying my heart out for you Harry Styles, please don’t break it.” Louis looks up at Harry, and is afraid of the fact he can’t read his expression right away. 

Harry moves his hand from Louis’ thigh to his face, carefully running his fingers over the stubble growing on Louis’ face. His thumb pads over Louis’ bottom lip, and Louis’ brows furrow in confusion. 

“Louis Tomlinson, you are so deserving of love. How could anyone be so cruel to such a beautiful face, such a beautiful human?” Harry whispers, leaning forward to press his lips to the crease Louis’ eyebrows make. “You’re the most wonderful man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. Let me take care of your heart, please.”

Louis nods. Harry stands in front of him, moving his other hand to hold the other side of Louis’ face and leans his forehead against Louis’. Louis holds onto Harry’s arms and without thinking too much about it, leans up and kisses Harry. In this moment, Louis is absolutely terrified, but he knows it’s safe to fall, knows Harry isn’t like the other beautiful strangers Louis let capture his heart in the past.

“I won’t let you down Louis.” Harry says softly, looking deep into Louis’ eyes. He presses his lips firmly against Louis’ once more before sitting down again. 

They finish dinner and move to the couch, Louis curled into Harry’s side as they talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. They drink some more wine and kiss each other sweetly, Louis smiling each time they pull away. When it nears midnight, Harry calls Louis a Lyft and promises Louis he’ll come over to his apartment for the guys' night tomorrow. The two walk downstairs and Harry kisses Louis’ temple before he gets into the car and drives off. 

\--

Louis wakes up to a gentle knocking on his door. He groans, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the sound. The door opens anyway, and Louis feels a dip at the edge of his bed. He peeks his head out from under the pillow and rolls onto his back when he realizes it’s Liam. 

“Didn’t hear you come in last night. How did everything go?” He asks. 

Louis smiles, thinking of Harry’s plush lips slightly tinted from the red wine and kissing Louis. 

“That good, huh?” Liam asks quietly, a chuckle slipping past his lips. 

“Yeah,” Louis lets out a soft sigh, “really well. I hope you don’t mind, but I invited him over tonight. Figured you guys could meet him.”

“The more the merrier.” Liam smiles. He pats Louis’ leg and stands. “It’s nice seeing you this happy, Lou. We’re ordering Chinese tonight, if you want to let Harry know at the coffee shop today. I’ll see you after your shift.”

He shuts the door, and now Louis is awake and knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep. He decides to take a few minutes to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet before he rolls out of bed and makes himself some scrambled eggs before work. Niall comes into the kitchen a few minutes, rubbing his eyes and laying his head on his folded arms. 

“You’re awake early.” Niall says around a yawn. 

Louis shrugs, separating the eggs between two plates, “Eggs?”

Niall nods eagerly and takes his plate from Louis and sits on the couch. He pats the spot next to him and folds his legs. Louis sits next to him and begins to eat.

“Everything worked out last night?”

Louis nods, “Yeah. We’re good.”

“Good! Liam said you invited Harry over tonight. I’m glad.”

Louis’ lips quirk into a small smile. “Figured now would be a good time for him to finally meet Liam and get to know you better.”

“He seems like a good lad.” Niall says seriously. “Seems like he genuinely cares about you already.”

Louis nods in agreement, “He really does.”

They finish their breakfast and Niall offers to wash their plates and forks. Louis goes to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth and freshen up. He goes back to his room and checks his phone, smiling when he sees a text from Harry. 

_Good morning Lou! I really enjoyed last night. Anything you need me to bring over tonight? Might skip my coffee to do a quick grocery run. See you tonight!_

Louis smiles, laying back on his unmade bed and typing back a quick response. 

_We’re ordering Chinese, so just let me know what you want. No need to bring anything, just yourself :)_

Louis sits up and sets his phone on his nightstand and makes his bed quickly before getting dressed for work. 

_Chicken and broccoli is good for me!_

Niall pops his head in as Louis finishes tying his shoes, smiling down at his phone. 

“Ya ready?”

Louis nods, standing up from his bed and walking with Niall out of the apartment down to the shop. They ready themselves for the day, Louis smiling softly as he listens to Niall quietly sing along to Eagles’ song playing throughout the shop. Louis switches the sign to ‘Open’, and it’s business as usual. 

Louis is glad for the Friday rush, it makes the day go by fast and keeps him on his toes until closing time rolls around. Liam comes down around noon to help for a few hours before he has to do some online classes. 

When it nears closing time, Niall’s brows furrow. “Isn’t this usually around the time your loverboy comes around?”

“Yeah, but he texted this morning and said he had to run to the shop to get some stuff after work so he was skipping his coffee today.” Louis shrugs. 

Niall makes a quiet ‘ah’ sound before turning his attention to the couple that walked in and were talking amongst themselves about what to order. After the two get their lattes, Louis shuts down the machine and sighs out of relief when Niall walks out from behind the register and switches to the ‘Closed’ sign. They do their regular clean up and head back up to their apartment. 

“What does sweet Harold o’ mine want?” Niall asks, taking out the Chinese food menu. 

“Cute nickname,” Louis deadpans, “chicken and broccoli.”

Niall nods, writing it down on a notepad. “You?”

“Pork fried rice combo.”

“Liam?”

“Beef and broccoli please!”

“And I want…” Niall clicks his tongue as he skims the menu, “wonton soup. Alright. Sounds good. I’ll call.”

“Thanks Neil. Gonna shower quickly before Harry gets here.”

“Ooh, freshening up for your man.” Niall teases. 

Louis flips him off as he makes his way to the bathroom. He showers quickly, washing his hair and body and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before turning off the water. He dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist. When he gets to his room, he decides on a pair of Adidas joggers and a loose black shirt. He checks his phone. 

_Walking to yours now. Do I have to ring a bell to get in the side?_

Louis smiles, walking to the living room and sitting down next to Liam.

_It should be open, just walk up the stairs and knock on the door at the top_

“Harry on his way?” Liam asks, shutting his laptop for the night. 

Louis nods. “Should be here in a few minutes.” He begins to bite his lip. 

“Nervous?”

“A bit, I just want you all to get along.”

Liam rests a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “We will. Don’t worry about it.”

And with that, there’s a knock on the door. Louis jumps up and runs to get it. He swings it open and smiles widely at Harry. 

“I brought some chips and salsa, and I don’t know what you guys like to drink so I bought a bottle of wine, a 12 pack of beers, and some vodka.”

Louis grabs a bag from Harry’s hand and lets out a soft laugh, “You didn’t have to bring all of this.”

He steps aside and lets Harry step into the space. “This is cute.”

Liam stands from the couch, hands in his pockets as he gives Harry a quick once over. Harry sets the bag down on the counter and smiles at Liam, hand outstretched. 

“Liam, right?” Harry asks. 

Liam accepts his handshake, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Harry says softly. 

“Oh Liam stop it with the tough act.” Louis laughs. “He can be intimidating when he wants, but our Li is just a big teddy bear.”

Liam’s lips break into a smirk. 

“Harry brought a bunch of stuff.” Louis continues. “Wanna grab a bowl for these chips and salsa while I show Harry our humble abode?”

Liam nods, rummaging through the cabinets as Louis takes Harry’s hand and begins to walk him around the apartment. “This is the living room, obviously. Down the hall here are our bedrooms and the bathroom. And that’s really it. I can show you my room.”

Louis opens his bedroom door and Harry smiles, eyes wandering around the simply decorated room. His smile grows wide when he sees Louis’ small vinyl collection in the corner of the room. 

“Can I look at them?” Harry asks. 

Louis nods and the two walk over to the small bin of vinyls. Harry sits on his knees and runs his fingers over the records, skimming the titles while Louis stands a few inches back. 

“Arctic Monkeys?” Harry picks out _Favourite Worst Nightmare_ and stares at the cover. 

Louis chuckles, “Yep, it’s one of me favorite albums.”

Harry puts it back in its place and picks out another one, “ _What’s the Story Morning Glory_ , another good one.”

He looks up at Louis and smiles, “Sit.”

Louis obliges, sitting cross legged next to Harry. He smiles as his face lights up at his next selection. “ABBA _Gold_?”

“What can I say, ABBA is amazing.” Louis shrugs, and Harry’s face scrunches up in a fit of laughter. “What’s so funny Harold?”

“You’re just really adorable, and I am definitely hoping to hear a rendition of ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ at some point.” Harry flicks through the last few records, a small smile on his face the entire time. “You have a good collection.”

“Thank you.” Louis says quietly. 

Harry turns to face him, legs pressed against his chest as he stares at Louis.

“What are you staring at Haz?” Louis asks, cheeks growing pink under Harry’s gaze. 

“Just the most beautiful man in the world.” Harry says back, rocking forward slightly so his face is just a few inches away from Louis’. He presses a soft kiss to Louis’ lips and smiles. 

“We should go back out, I really do want to meet your friends.” Harry whispers. He stands, and offers his hand to Louis to help him up. They walk back out to the living room and are met with stares from Liam and Niall. 

“Harry lad, nice to finally see you not at the coffee shop.” Niall laughs, standing to wrap Harry in a friendly embrace. “The food should be here in a little bit. What are you drinking tonight?”

“Whatever you guys are drinking is fine.” Harry shrugs. 

“A beer it is. Lou?”

“Same please.”

Niall makes his way to the kitchen, and Louis takes the opportunity to steal his spot. Harry sits on the floor between Louis’ legs, laying his head against the cushion and smiling. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Louis says back. 

Harry rolls his head to the right and smiles at Liam. “Liam, I know you work part time at the coffee shop, but what do you do when you aren’t there?”

Liam smiles, “I’m studying for my masters in Law with a focus in entertainment.”

Harry’s eyes widen, “That’s impressive. Are your classes online?”

Liam nods, “I do most of them here, and when I’m not doing work or applying for internships I’m helping out a bit down in the shop.”

“How did you guys manage to get the place above the shop?”

“The shop is my family’s,” Niall says as he walks back from the kitchen, handing Harry and Louis their beers and sitting in the small chair next to the couch. “We’ve been working downstairs since we were teenagers. My brother used to live up here, but he got married and moved in with his wife. Liam and I moved in, and then Louis moved in with us a few months ago. It’s really convenient, and surprisingly spacious for being above a shop.”

“That’s really nice,” Harry smiles, taking a long swig of his beer, “how’s the rent since it’s family owned? Any discounts?”

Niall laughs, “I wish. My parents are very strict about all of us knowing responsibility and not having things handed to us, so we still pay full rent. But they know how hard we work to keep the shop going, so they give us a little bit of flexibility if we need a couple extra days to get our money together once in a while. They’re good like that.”

Just then, there’s a knock on the door. Niall stands from his seat and grabs his wallet from the kitchen. He opens the door and makes a bit of small talk with the delivery man before paying him and bringing the food to the living room. 

“Niall how much was it?” Harry asks. 

“Don’t worry about it. This one’s on us.”

Harry pouts, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely positive.” Liam says, and Harry smiles. 

“Well, thank you guys.” Harry says, smiling as Niall hands him his food. 

“Well thank _you_ for all the alcohol for the night.” Niall laughs. 

The four eat and make casual conversation. Louis’ nerves begin to ease when he notices how quickly Harry’s beginning to fit in. When he finishes his food, he grabs his beer and runs the fingers of his free hand through Harry’s hair. Harry leans into the touch and presses a kiss to Louis’ knee. 

“Alright, now that dinner is done and Harry is our guest, he gets to pick the movie.” Louis says. 

Harry smirks and without hesitation says “ _The Notebook_.”

Louis lets out a bark of laughter, “Oh Harold.”

“It’s a great movie!” Harry says defensively. “I have a feeling you guys need a good romance movie in your lives. How many times have you watched _Die Hard_ or _Top Gun_?”

The group falls silent, and Harry giggles. “Did I hit the nail on the head?”

“Pretty much.” Liam says. “Although, we do have a few Marvel movies in the mix.”

“Fair enough, Chris Evans is nice to look at.” Harry says. 

“So Harold, is _The Notebook_ your final pick?” Louis asks, squeezing Harry’s cheek.

The four of them end up wrapped in blankets and drinking a few more beers, actually invested in the movie. Well, Niall, Liam, and Harry are. Louis is too focused on watching Harry’s reactions to everything on screen, knowing full well he’s seen it too many times to count and still has the same reactions. Before the movie started, Harry moved to the couch and prompted Louis to sit in his lap. 

Louis catches himself wiping Harry’s tears as the movie progresses, and laughs to himself when he hears Liam and Niall gasp when it’s revealed that the two elderly characters are actually Noah and Allie. By the end of the movie, Niall is ranting about how madly in love the two are, while Liam is trying to hide his tears. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. 

“You alright Harry?”

“Yeah, it just always gets me.” Harry laughs. 

“Now I’m sad.” Niall whines. “Let’s lighten up the spirit. Harry brought vodka, right?”

And a few shots later, the four are scream-singing along to Louis’ ABBA _Gold_ record. Louis does a dramatic rendition to ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ that has Harry hunched over laughing, cheeks red and tears spilling from his eyes. When it comes to an end, Louis plops down on the couch with a huff and smiles as Harry shimmies his way over, squatting down so their faces are level. 

“Hi.” Louis says quietly, moving a stray piece of hair from Harry’s face. 

“Hi.” Harry giggles. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Louis asks, hand cupping Harry’s face. 

Harry nods, “I like your friends.”

Louis kisses Harry softly, cheeks flushing as he does so. “I’m glad.”

Harry stands and pulls Louis up with him. They continue to dance around, Liam and Niall noticing the change in Louis’ attitude. They share knowing glances as Louis lets out a loud laugh when Harry pulls him close, pressing a few soft kisses to the top of his head. 

Around 11:30 Louis finds himself with his head in Harry’s lap whispering “Stay.”

Harry looks down, “Hm?”

“I said stay.” Louis reaches up and taps Harry’s chin. “Please stay tonight.”

Harry nods, “I’ll stay.”

A few more shots later, it’s nearing 1:00 and Liam and Niall stumble off to their room, bidding Harry and Louis goodnight and telling Harry it was nice to spend time with him. Harry has trouble keeping his eyes open, so Louis sits up and takes his hand.

“C’mon, bedtime.” He mutters. 

Harry follows Louis down the hall and into his room. Louis fumbles in the dark for the lightswitch for a few moments, wincing as the bright light fills the room. 

“Want sweatpants to sleep in?” Louis slurs slightly. 

“Just sleepin’ in m’ boxers.” Harry mumbles, already stripping down. 

Louis nods and without a second thought, he lays face first on his bed. He hears footsteps walking away, the lightswitch flicks off before the bed dips and Louis feels Harry poking his arm.

“Lou ‘m the little spoon.” He whispers, curling up underneath Louis’ sprawled out arm. Louis moves to lay on his side, wrapping an arm securely around Harry. He breathes in Harry’s scent as he presses gentle kisses to his shoulder blade.

“Thank you for coming.” Louis says quietly, lacing his fingers with Harry’s.

“Mhmm.” Harry hums, bringing their entwined hands to his lips and kissing Louis’ knuckles gently. “Gonna make you breakfast when I wake up.”

“I’m falling for you Harry Styles.” Louis says so quietly, he’s not even sure the words slipped past his lips. He kisses Harry’s shoulder a few more times, eyes closing as he feels Harry’s even breathing against his lips. He slips into a deep slumber, but not before he hears Harry whisper, “I’m falling for you too, Louis Tomlinson.”

\--

Louis wakes up to a cold bed and the smell of pancakes. He stretches, letting out a loud groan as he does so. He sits up, rubbing his eyes as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, feet hitting the cold floor. He shivers, running a hand through his hair as he opens his door and hears chatter coming from the kitchen. 

Louis smiles at the sight in front of him, Niall and Liam standing around the island and talking to Harry, whose back is turned to them as he flips the pancakes in the pan.

“Morning Louis!” Niall says, drizzling syrup over his pancakes.

Harry turns around, a soft smile on his face. “Morning Lou.”

“You’re still here.” Louis says, grabbing a plate and standing next to Harry. 

“Told you I was making breakfast.” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and puts a few pancakes on his plate. 

“Thanks darling.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder and stands next to Liam. 

Louis raises his eyebrows at Liam, who gives him a soft smile and nods. Louis looks down at his pancakes and bites back a smile. They eat and make small conversation, Louis leaning into Harry’s side and feeling his stomach move with each breath and feeling the vibration of his voice. 

Everyone piles their dirty dishes in the sink, and Louis and Harry walk back to Louis’ room. 

“Do you have work today?” Louis asks. 

Harry nods, “I should get going soon.”

Louis wraps himself around Harry, “Thank you.”

“For what love?”

Louis’ heart flutters in his chest. “For breakfast, and for impressing my friends. And for making me really happy this past week.”

Harry looks down at Louis and smiles. He pulls Louis close to his chest and leans down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Louis holds Harry’s delicate waist in his hands, Harry’s hands wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. 

“I’d like to make you happy for more weeks to come.” Harry says into Louis’ mouth, and at that Louis feels himself get completely lost in Harry. He opens his mouth, Harry’s tongue immediately finds its way into Louis’ mouth. Louis grabs Harry’s waist tighter, their lips moving together messily as Louis’ mind races. 

Louis knows he’s safe. Harry made breakfast for him. He said he wants to stay. He spent the night. He’s falling too. He made sure to text Louis after he freaked out. He cares. He wants to stay. He gets along well with his friends. He tells Louis how he really feels. _He wants to stay_. 

Louis pulls away, breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against Harry’s. He moves his hands to Harry’s chest and grabs his shirt in his fists. Harry’s lips are slightly red from Louis kissing him so harshly. Louis thinks he’s perfect. 

“Last night,” Louis whispers, “You said you’re falling.” Harry nods. “You want to stay.” Harry nods again. “And you really mean it.”

“Louis Tomlinson, I am falling for you. I know you’re falling, and I need you to know I’m here to catch you.”

Louis nods, pulling Harry close for one final kiss. It’s softer, more delicate, like Harry is afraid of breaking him. 

“Haz,” Louis says quietly, “after your shift can I come over?”

“Of course love. I’ll text you when I’m off.”

Louis lets go of Harry and watches him get dressed quickly. 

“Walk me out?” Harry asks. 

Louis holds his hand out for Harry, and the two walk to the front door. Harry cups Louis’ cheek and kisses him sweetly and promises to text him when he’s off his shift. 

Louis closes the door and leans his back against it, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he holds back a smile. 

“We really like him, Louis.” Liam peeks his head out from his room into the hallway. 

Louis walks over to Liam and into his room, laying completely spread out on his freshly made bed. He lets out a happy sigh and lifts his head up to look at Liam. 

Liam sits next to Louis, “He’s really really great.”

“You think so?” Louis asks. 

“Yeah, and he really seems to make you happy. That’s what’s most important at the end of the day. You deserve real happiness.”

“Don’t go all soft on me now, Li.” Louis laughs. 

“Can’t help it. Happiness looks too good on you.” Liam says. He grabs Louis’ hand and gives it a tight squeeze. “Off my bed now, I have some course work to do.”

Louis stands up and walks toward the door, but he quickly turns around and tackles Liam in a tight hug. “You’re the best, Liam.”

Liam smiles, holding Louis tightly, “No you are, and that’s exactly what you deserve. The best.”

Louis smiles, letting go of Liam and leaving, shutting the door behind him and yelling out an “I love you!” before the door clicks shut. 

Louis knocks on Niall’s door, peeking his head in and smiling when he sees Niall’s guitar in his hand. He sets it down and pats the bed. Louis walks over, leaning into Niall and smiling. 

“You guys like him.” Louis says. 

“We sure do. You better keep him, he makes an excellent pancake. Much better than your kitchen catastrophe.”

“Oi!” Louis swats at Niall’s chest. “Seriously, I’m really glad you all got along.”

“He fit in quite well. Really really nice lad. He makes you happy.”

“He does.”

“That’s all that matters.”

Louis smiles. “Are you working on anything?”

“Just messing with some melodies, nothing too fancy. I was thinking about what you said, about me playing in the coffee shop, and I think it would be a good idea. We should get some acts in maybe every couple of weeks or every month?”

“That’s perfect Niall!” Louis says. “That would definitely bring some new business. We should call it Coffee Concerts.”

“You bloody genius!” Niall jumps up, grabbing his guitar and strumming a made up tune. “Coffee concerts with Louis and Niall, coffee concerts in our shop!”

Louis lets out a loud laugh, nose scrunching up as Niall dances around the room and strums along to his made up song. 

“You should be our first act.” Louis says when he calms down. 

“Think so?”

“You have to be!” Louis says. “Come on, you work at the shop! The cute cashier who sings? People would go absolutely nuts for it.”

“Fair point. I need to get a few more songs finished, but once I get it done hopefully all the details are worked out about how to run this thing.”

“It’s gonna be great.”

Niall nods, “We’re geniuses.”

Louis chuckles at Niall’s enthusiasm, “Let me get ready, and then we can start coming up with a better plan before I see Harry tonight.”

“You’re seeing him tonight?”

“Yeah,” Louis blushes. “Hey, would you mind if I asked Harry to perform at some point?”

“Not at all, we’ll need people and if he’s up for it that would be great.”

Louis smiles and leaves Niall’s room to freshen up. He brushes his teeth and puts on deodorant, and then makes his way to his room. He settles on black jeans and a yellow sweater for the day. 

The rest of the morning and afternoon is spent sitting on the couch with Niall, Louis’ laptop in his lap as they type out a plan to get the mini concerts rolling. When 4:00 rolls around, Louis gets a text from Harry saying he’ll be done by 5:30, along with the address for the bakery. He decides to meet Harry towards the end of his shift. At 4:30, he and Niall decide they have a solid plan to show to Niall’s parents to get their approval. 

“I’m gonna head out now, take a slow walk to the bakery.” Louis says.

Niall smiles, “Have fun.”

Louis returns the smile, walking to his room to grab his wallet and key before returning to the front room and grabbing his jacket. “See you later Niall.”

Louis walks down the stairs and opens the entrance, letting the cool afternoon air hit him. He takes his time, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the sunshine. He walks for a while until he finds himself standing in front of _For Goodness Bakes_. Louis laughs to himself, typical of Harry to work at a bakery with a punny name. 

Louis enters the shop, his nose immediately filled with the sweet smell of pastries, cakes, cookies, and other bakery treats. Louis smiles when he notices Harry helping out a woman and her young daughter. The young girl is in her mother’s arms, and Harry hands her a cupcake over the counter. 

“Careful sweetheart,” Harry says as he places it in her outstretched hands. The girl giggles, immediately taking a bite of the blue frosting on top. Harry rings up the order, smiling at the woman as she pays. He sticks his tongue out at the young girl, causing her to giggle. 

If Louis wasn’t gone before, he most definitely is now. Harry notices Louis, his smile widening as he gives the woman her change. 

“Have a nice day, and enjoy your cupcake!” Harry says. 

“What do you say, love?” The woman bounces her daughter against her hip. 

“Thank you!” The girl says in a high voice before biting into her cupcake. Harry waves as the two walk away. 

“For Goodness Bakes?” Louis quirks an eyebrow. 

Harry smiles, “Hi darling.”

Louis’ heart flutters at the nickname, “Hi love.”

“Want anything?”

Louis walks over to the glass and looks at the treats behind it. He begins to read the names of some of the sweets, “‘That’s How I Cinnamon Roll’, ‘Double Choc-ced For Accuracy’, ‘Sherloaf Holmes’, ‘Stud Muffins’? I take it you had a hand in naming some of these?”

Harry bites back a smile, “Maybe. I also helped with some of the decor, thank you very much.”

“I noticed the ‘Don’t Go Baking My Heart’ sign, very nice touch.”

“Thank you. Now seriously, pick something.” Harry says. 

Louis taps his finger against his chin as he looks, “I’ll take a ‘Batch Made In Heaven’ chocolate chip cookie. Can never go wrong with a classic.”

Harry smiles, “Warmed?”  
  
“Obviously.” 

Harry takes out a cookie with a pair of tongs and puts it in the small oven behind him. He sets a timer and returns his attention to Louis. 

“Don’t even take your wallet out. It’s on the house.”

Louis takes out his wallet and throws a bill in the tip jar, “But I have to tip cute workers.”

Harry leans over the counter and pecks Louis’ lips. He walks back to the oven and checks on Louis’ cookie, taking a little paper bag and putting it in. “Will that be all, cupcake?”

“Yes cutie pie,” Louis says, happily accepting the cookie from Harry. 

Just then, an older woman comes out from the back, “Harry dear, we just got a delivery. Would you be a doll and help me bring the boxes in?”

“Of course,” Harry nods, “oh, Sophia, this is Louis.”

  
Sophia pushes her glasses up off the bridge of her nose and stares at Louis, “So, he’s the cute coffee shop one.”

Harry smacks his forehead, shaking his head and letting out a laugh, “Oh Sophia. Let’s get those boxes then.”

“You go.” Sophia waves him off. “I’ll keep your Louis company.”

  
Harry’s eyes widen at Sophia’s statement, but he hurries off to the back to get the boxes. 

“I’ll have you know Harry’s been quite eager to leave the bakery after work every day, and that’s not like him.” Sophia folds her hands and rests her arms on the counter. “Can’t blame him, though. You are quite handsome.”

Louis blushes, “Oh, thank you. It’s been so nice getting to know Harry. He’s really special.”

“He is special. Don’t break my sweet one’s heart. When he cares about someone, he cares a lot. And the way he talks about you is different than anyone else he’s cared about.”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t hurt him.” Louis says.

“Good. Now that we’ve established that, try your cookie.”

Louis takes it out of the bag, still slightly warm. He breaks a piece off and pops it into his mouth, eyes widening as the chocolate melts in his mouth.

“This may be the best chocolate chip cookie I’ve had in my life.” Louis says, breaking off another piece.

Sophia laughs, “I’m glad you like it.”

Harry comes back, smiling at Louis. “Well?”

“Delicious.” Louis nods. 

Harry looks at Sophia, who gives him a quick wink and takes his hands in hers, “Why don’t you go. I can close up.” 

Harry smiles, kissing Sophia’s hand which causes her to smile. “You’re the best Soph.”

“Oh hush. Run along now. It was nice to finally meet you, Louis.”

“Same to you. I promise I will be back for more cookies.”

Sophia waves the two off, and Harry and Louis leave the bakery. 

“She’s a sweetheart.” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand. 

Harry smiles, “Sophia is the best. She seems quick and fiesty at first, but once you get to know her she’s the most gentle person you’ll ever meet.”

“I can see that.” Louis laughs. 

“So, would you like to order in or do you want me to make something?” Harry asks. 

“Up to you, I’m okay with anything to be quite honest with you.”

“Pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two walk in a comfortable silence to Harry’s apartment. The sun is starting to set, and Louis notices the way Harry’s skin glows under the light. He pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture of Harry staring ahead as they walk. Harry turns to face him and Louis snaps another picture.

“You looked beautiful.”

Harry stops walking and smiles, so Louis snaps a final picture. “You’re too precious Louis Tomlinson.”

“And you’re too gorgeous Harry Styles.”

Harry wraps an arm around Louis and pulls him close, “I want to kiss you right now.”

Louis shrugs. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and stands on his toes. He gets close to Harry’s lips and whispers, “What are you waiting for then?”

Harry closes the space between their mouths, kissing Louis sweetly. Louis thinks he could kiss Harry for the rest of his life. His lips are soft, he’s gentle yet passionate in his kisses, and Louis doesn’t think he can kiss anyone else after having Harry’s lips against his. Harry pulls away, taking Louis’ hand again and continuing their walk until they’re in front of Harry’s apartment.

“Harry, I know you said you write music and play gigs,” Louis says as they walk up the stairs to the apartment. 

“I do.” Harry says, taking his key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He flicks on the light and the room comes to life. 

“Well, Niall and I were thinking of doing some mini acoustic sets. Like every month we have someone come in and play, we would keep the shop open for an extra hour or two depending on how long the set is. Would you want to play a show?”

“I would love to.” Harry says without hesitation. “Just tell me when and I’m there.”

Louis kisses Harry’s cheek and smiles, “You’re the best.”

Harry blushes, “That’s all you. Now, pizza.”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to be completely honest with you, I saved the pizza place’s number to my phone. It’s a go to, and I’m always too lazy to find the menu or Google it.”

Louis laughs as he makes his way to the couch. “You’re so the type.”

Harry pouts, but scrolls through his contacts and finds the pizza shop. “Hi, I’d like to place an order for delivery please… a pie and a dozen garlic knots…”

Louis watches the way Harry’s lips move, not really paying much attention to what Harry says. He watches Harry walk over to the couch, long legs accentuated by tight black skinny jeans. When he hangs up, he sits on the couch and pulls Louis into his lap. 

“Should be here in a half hour.” Harry says, booping Louis’ nose. “What do you want to do?”

Louis shrugs, “I don’t know. Just want to be in your company.”

Harry kisses Louis, hands wrapping around his neck. Louis laughs into the kiss, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. It starts soft and giggly, the two laughing into the kiss as they pull back to smile at each other, eyes fluttering open and shut with every quick kiss. And then it grows more serious. Harry moves so he’s laying against the back of the couch, Louis’ legs move to rest on either side of Harry’s. Harry’s hands slip under Louis’ shirt, fingers gently gripping his hips. 

“So gorgeous,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ mouth. 

Louis kisses a trail of soft kisses along Harry’s jaw, Harry’s breathing slow and careful. Louis can feel Harry’s chest rising as he makes his way back to Harry’s lips. He kisses his lips once before pulling away. Harry stares at Louis, eyes wide and fingers dancing up and down Louis’ back. 

“Don’t stop.” Harry says softly. 

Louis kisses Harry’s lips once more before he kisses his way down to Harry’s neck, Harry’s hands moving to Louis’ hair and tugging lightly as he kisses softly just below Harry’s jaw. Harry’s breath catches in his throat as Louis bites gently on the skin. 

“I think someone likes getting his neck kissed.” Louis says against his skin, kissing the spot a few more times before cupping Harry’s face in his hands and rubbing his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. 

Harry nods, eyes falling shut. He kisses Louis’ thumb and looks up at him with big, sparkling emerald eyes. Louis kisses his forehead and brushes their noses together, closing his eyes and feeling Harry’s soft breath fan against his face.

“I adore you so much, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s lips once more. “And I adore you more, Harry Styles.”

There’s a knock at the door that startles them both. Louis climbs off of Harry’s lap, and watches him walk toward the door. He opens it, smiling at the delivery man and coming back to the living room to grab his wallet. He winks at Louis and goes back to the man, handing him the money and taking the food in exchange. 

“Have a nice night,” Harry says before closing the door. “And no, Louis, you do not owe me anything before you even ask. 

“Thank you baby.” Louis says softly as Harry puts the pizza box on the coffee table. 

“What do you want to drink?” Harry asks while walking to the kitchen. 

“Just water would be nice.” Louis replies. 

Harry comes back a few moments later with two glasses of water and two paper plates. “Well, eat up.”

The two immediately dig into the pizza and garlic knots, each having a few slices and some garlic knots until they’re too full to move. 

“I want to hear your songs.” Louis says quietly, his head in Harry’s lap. Harry looks down and smiles. 

“You don’t want to wait until the coffee shop concert?”

Louis shrugs, “I mean I could. But I want a preview.”

Harry laughs, “Fine, fine. Up, I have to get my guitar.”

Louis sits up and Harry pushes himself off the couch and walks to his room. He comes back a few moments later, guitar in hand, and sits back down to tune it. Louis watches intently, smiling at the way Harry pokes his tongue out slightly as he focuses on tuning. He begins to strum a bit, looking at Louis and smiling. 

“It’s a work in progress for now, I still have to figure out some of the words,” Harry says while strumming. 

Louis smiles, and then Harry begins to sing. 

“ _If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you_.” Louis completely melts as the first words slip past Harry’s lips. Harry’s voice is so perfect; it’s raspy in some parts yet so smooth in others. It feels like being wrapped up in a big hug. It feels like coming home.

“ _For your eyes only, hmm hmm hmm hmm; For when you’re lonely, and doo doo doo doo; I’m missing half of me, when we’re apart; Da da da da, for your eyes only._ ”

Louis could listen forever. Harry continues, “ _I’ve got scars, even though they can’t always be seen; And pain gets hard, but now you’re here and I don’t feel a thing…_ ”

Harry gets lost in the music, voice getting softer and louder at certain parts of the song and ringing perfectly through the apartment. Louis’ heart is pounding in his chest as Harry sings about such a beautiful love.

“ _I can feel your heart inside of mine, ooh ooh ooh, oooh oooh oh; I’ve been going out of my mind, my mind, mind, mind; Know that I’m just wasting time, and I hope that you don’t run from me_.” Harry stops, and Louis doesn’t realize he’s been crying until Harry is reaching out and wiping at his cheek. 

“Oh my God Harry. That was…” Louis stops, he can’t even think of a proper word to describe what he had heard. “How did you even… what made you write that?”

Harry shrugs, “I started playing around with the idea about two weeks ago. I had an idea about coming home to a person you love so much, even if the love is hard, you know? And then this past week I just, I don’t know, some more came to me. I’ll be honest with you darling, you’ve made songwriting a lot easier for me.”

Louis’ bottom lip trembles as he listens to Harry speak. 

“I started writing one a few days after I came to the coffee shop, I just thought you were so beautiful and I didn’t know your name, so in my mind I just kept calling you a sweet creature. So I started writing a song based around that. I have some other ones, but they aren’t really that good yet.”

Louis can’t stop himself from taking the guitar out of Harry’s hands and crashing into Harry, lips meeting so desperately he’s almost positive if he used anymore force, both he and Harry would have bruises on their mouths. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and holds him close, their mouths moving together messily. Louis pulls away after a minute or so to catch his breath, chest heaving as he runs a hand through Harry’s hair. 

“No one has ever cared this much about me.” Louis says. 

“I’m glad I get to care this much for you.” Harry kisses Louis again, this time it’s softer and more delicate. 

A few days ago, Harry was still the beautiful stranger Louis never imagined in a million years would acknowledge him. Now he’s in Harry’s arms, and Harry is proving in just a few short days what a real relationship should be, what Louis has been looking for all along. A few more tears fall down Louis’ cheeks, and Harry pulls away to wipe them from Louis’ cheeks. Harry’s eyes are glassy, and Louis lets out a choked laugh. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“Just thinking of how this week has been the best week of my life. I don’t want you to go anywhere. I also cry when anyone else cries, so thanks for that.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Louis assures Harry. 

The two stay wrapped in each other, kissing sweetly and promising each other they’re together for a long, long time. That night, Harry asks Louis to stay, and Louis can’t resist, so he ends up with his arm wrapped around Harry, pressing soft kisses to his back and shoulders, and it’s in that quiet moment Harry officially asks Louis to be his boyfriend. He smiles against Harry’s skin, mumbling a soft “Of course” into his skin. He falls asleep holding his beautiful Harry in his arms. 

\--

“...and tonight’s musical guest is Harry Styles!” Niall says into the mic set up in the back of the shop. “Enjoy the show, and tonight we have a special offer. With every purchase we’re giving out 10% off coupons for one item at the bakery _For Goodness Bakes_!”

The audience cheers, and Niall steps out of the way and leaves Harry to the mic. 

“Erm… hi everyone.” Harry says. “My name is Harry Styles, and I brought my friend Mitch with me to help with the guitar tonight. I actually work at _For Goodness Bakes_ so if you decide to use your coupon I know we would love to see all your lovely faces there.”

The crowd claps, and Harry looks to Louis and gives a wink before jumping into the first song. It’s almost two months since the night Louis and Harry made their relationship official, and every day has been better than the last. Coffee Concerts started about two weeks after Louis and Niall came up with the full length plan, and Niall’s set brought in a lot of business. They decided to open the shop on Saturdays once a month for the sets, and it’s proven successful. They brought in one of Liam’s friends from school, Zayn, to play a set a couple weeks after Niall, and his smooth vocals, catchy lyrics, and God like gaze attracted a lot of people. Harry is the third act playing a Coffee Concert, and Louis knows it’ll be the best one. 

It’s warm out, the sun shining in through the window as the days have grown longer. Harry plays a few songs Louis hasn’t heard yet; one he refers to as Mitch’s brain child, another about New York, and a third about self discovery. He finished the song he played for Louis the night they made it official, and decided to call it ‘If I Could Fly’, despite Louis telling him it should be called ‘For Your Eyes Only’. He sings another song called ‘Golden’, which Louis feels tug at his heart in the most happy and sad way; he can’t explain the way this one makes him feel. ‘Sweet Creature’ is on the setlist as well. Louis enjoys them all, but stops in his tracks when Harry announces the final song of the night. 

“I’ve had a lot of inspiration to write the past couple of months thanks to a special someone, which is why I’m actually here and can play a full set.”

The crowd laughs at that, and Harry continues. “He really means a lot to me, and every time I think of him the one thing that comes to mind is the word ‘adore’. So I ran with it. This song is about the beginnings of a relationship where everything is perfect. Thank you for having me as your guest tonight, I’ve enjoyed playing for you all. This is ‘Adore You’.”

Louis smiles to himself, leaning against the counter as he watches Harry’s eyes fall shut as he sings. “ _Walk in your rainbow paradise; strawberry lipstick state of mind; I get so lost inside your eyes_ …” 

Louis bites his lower lip as he watches the audience get completely lost in Harry’s voice. Even Niall has stopped taking orders to listen. 

“ _I’d walk through fire for you, just let me adore you; I’d walk through fire you, just let me adore_ Lou _like it’s the only thing I’ll ever do._ ”

Louis giggles, catching Harry’s eyes and blowing him a kiss as he continues to sing. 

“ _You don’t have to say you love me; I just wanna tell you somethin’; lately you’ve been on my mind, oh honey_.”

Harry finishes the song, singing his heart out about Louis, and Louis can’t help the way his heart pounds in his chest as he listens to Harry. He feels the adoration laced into every word, the love in every note. The love. The _love_. 

Louis has to stop himself from gasping audibly as he’s pulled back into reality, realizing Harry’s set is over and the coffee shop goers are giving him a standing ovation. Harry smiles and thanks them all one final time. Some filter out, and others stay. The shop is still open for another twenty minutes, and Louis can’t help himself from finding Liam tucked away in the corner and giving him a signal to take over. He obliges, and Louis makes his way over to Harry. Mitch finishes putting his guitar away and shakes Harry’s hand, bidding him a goodbye and giving Louis a small smirk as he leaves. Harry turns to Louis, giving him a wide smile. 

“You love me.” Louis blurts out. “You said it in your song.”

“Yes.” Harry says without hesitation, grabbing Louis’ hands. “I said it in all of my songs about you, and I’ll say it for real. I love you Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis stands on his toes and kisses Harry. “I love you Harry Styles.”

Harry kisses Louis again and pulls him into a tight hug, tattooed arms wrapped around Louis’ neck, shielding him from the world. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, burying his face into his chest.

Louis pulls back after a few moments pass so he can look at Harry. His Harry. His emerald eyed Harry who treats him right, makes him feel loved and puts every single bad thought at ease. The two stare at each other for a few moments before breaking into wide smiles. 

Harry loves Louis, Louis loves Harry. Louis has never been happier that a beautiful stranger finally, finally did it right and made him feel safe enough to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this completely self indulgent mess of fluff. thank you to halsey for writing such a beautiful song, pinterest for the bakery puns, and hl for being so in love it almost comes naturally to write about them falling in love. you can find me on tumblr @hsmp3 !!


End file.
